


take your shots

by taylorstwice



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Chuu is just very adventurous, F/F, Fluff, Heejin hates birds particularly pigeons, Heejin is a smartass, Hyunjin loves mint choco, Jinsoul has a pet fish called blue because its a blue betta, Loona is love, Rotting Fluff, Vivi might love Haseul but she can strangle Yeojin, Yves hates going out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Just got this prompt on Twitter:[l Just spoke to a woman I just met who said that she wants to get into wedding planning so I said I'll hire her for my wedding. She looked me dead in the eye and said "You don't have to pay me for planning my own wedding."]Hyunjin only wanted to console her Jiwoo unnie and enjoy her ice cream but then meets Heejin, who was chased by pigeons. Inside the mall.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 129





	take your shots

**"I know you're worried Jiwoo unnie, but I promise you, it's gonna be okay soon. Sooyoung unnie's not the type of person to run away from the person she clearly loves just because she's afraid."** A black haired girl with cat like features says to her phone as she continues to roam the mall with her shopping bags hanging on her left arm, the other one holding her phone up to her ear.

Hyunjin sighs as her Jiwoo unnie starts rambling again about her worries that includes a certain girl she knows too well.

 **"Unnie, just because you planned something that includes Sooyoung unnie and then forgot to inform her before the last minute doesn't mean Sooyoung unnie's going to abandon you for being a forgetful pe---"** Jiwoo interrupts her before she gets to finish her words.

**"But Hyunjin, I included her into camping. Camping, Hyunjin. You know Sooyoungie hates camping because she hates the bugs and the too much noise and sh---"**

**"Then make your camping suited to what she likes. She hates bugs? Don't take her to a bug infested site. She hates the noise? Then bring her to a quiet place. It's pretty simple unnie, you just have to think and not panic. Now don't think of Sooyoung unnie's silence as a bad thing. She would really need the time to think about it since you kind of just dropped the bomb on her."** Hyunjin stops before herfavorite ice cream shop, eyes twinkling as she eyes her favorite ice cream flavor.

Hyunjin snorts when she thinks of a thought. **"I don't even know why you wanted to go camping, unnie. You know unnie only likes secluded time with you to do...those things that I don't even want to imagine."** Hyunjin enters the place and takes her seat on an empty table near the window, a frown written on her face. **"I just want to try something...new."**

Hyunjin scoffs. **"Like what? Having sex in a tent while being in the wilderness?"** Hyunjin laughs at herown absurd idea but when she hears nothing coming from the other line for a while, she considers throwing her phone where she can never see it again and bleach her ears.

 **"Unnie, what the fuck!"** Hyunjin rests her forehead on the table and hits it for a few times, earning her odd looks from the other people inside the ice cream shop. **"Unnie, I'm hanging up now."**

After ending the call, Hyunjin puts her phone down on her table and looks around the shop, just noticing that it actually became crowded, most of the people inside were students from the nearby school. The cat girl looks at the people ordering on the counter and sees that most of them were ordering her favorite ice cream and suddenly fear consumes her. It's gonna be sold out.

Hyunjin contemplates leaving her table to order but then she's afraid someone's going to take her seat away but she's also afraid that if she doesn't order, she'll be too late and her favorite ice cream will be sold out.

The girl was about to stand up from her seat when something crashes on the window beside her, startling the hell out of her. She turns and sees captivating eyes staring back at her from the ground, a smile growing on the person's face before it turns to complete horror. The person looks behind her and screams, scrambling to her feet and then dashing inside the ice cream shop, towards Hyunjin and then under the girl's table. Hyunjin stares at the girl for a moment before kneeling down, meeting the girl's scared eyes. **"Excuse me miss, what's wrong?"**

The stranger blinks a few times then looks outside, seeing the monster of her life staring back at her. **"P-Pigeon."** She stutters, fear laced in her voice. Hyunjin looks outside and there it was, a small pigeon on the mall's ground, looking at them innocently.

 **"Don't let it fool you."** The girl says as she crawls out from under the table, glaring hard at the bird. **"It's the devil reincarnate. All of them are."** The girl stands before the cat girl, any sign of her fear earlier gone.

She offers her hand. **"l'm sorry for the disturbance I caused. My name's Heejin. Jeon Heejin."**

Hyunjin accepts her hands and shakes it, a weird feeling in her stomach starting to swirl slowly.

 **"It's fine, I have seen and heard more weird happenings than yours. My name's Kim Hyunjin."** A huge smile crawls on the strange girl, her eyes twinkling as she continues to hold the eye contact with the cat girl. **"There's a weirder scene than what I just did? Now you have to tell."**

 **"l'd love to tell you but I'm on the verge of not getting my favorite ice cream because my unnie held me up on the phone while thinking of having sex with her girlfriend in a tent in the wilderness."** Heejin gasps and then laughs, her melodious tone ringing in Hyunjin's ears. **"You'll have to tell me the whole story when I get back."** Heejin takes a step back, confusing the cat girl.

 **"Where are you going?"** Heejin starts walking backwards, the smile on her face never leaving.

 **"Ordering us some ice cream! What flavor do you want? It's on me!"** Heejin makes the snapping sounds with fingers, winking charmingly at the cat girl.

Hyunjin can't oppose anymore since the girl was already in line to order. **"Mint choco!"** She shouts at Heejin, not minding the disapproval looks coming from the older people inside the ice cream shop. She takes her seat and waits for her new friend to come back. After ordering, Heejin returns to theirtable and sits across the cat girl, flashing a quick smile before speaking. **"So? You were saying?"**

**"So I have this unnie, who has a girlfriend. She said she wanted to try something new, for herself and for their relationship. So she planned a camping trip with her girlfriend."**

Hyunjin chuckles at the thought of her two unnies bickering inside the car while driving to their destination site. **"But the thing is that her girlfriend hates camping. And she informed her just now. Their camping will be the day after tomorrow."**

**"Wait, where did that sex in the wilderness came from?"**

**"Well, after consoling her that her girlfriend's not going to run away, I asked her why she even thought about planning a camping trip when her girlfriend only likes secluded time with her. Like what I said earlier, she said she wanted to try something new. I tried teasing her and suggested that idea. I thought she would react and deny it fast but she just stayed quiet."**

**"She was thinking about it!"** Heejin exclaims, disbelief written all over her face. Hyunjin chuckles at Heejin's reaction, the sight of the smiling girl making her smile as well.

 **"Man, you have weird unnies."** Heejin laughs as she shakes her head, her eyes darting on the paper bags beside Hyunjin's chair. She tilts her head and stares at it for awhile. Sensing that something caught the girl's attention, Hyunjin follows the girl's gaze and chuckles when she realizes that Heejin was staring at the clothes she bought.

 **"** **Oh, that's my dress for my friend's wedding. It's on the weekend so I'm getting ready. She was supposed to come with me but her fiance kind of wanted her attention all to herself."** Heejin laughs, throwing her head back as she does and Hyunjin finds herself entranced with how the girl does it so naturally while also keeping herself so beautiful.

 **"Early honeymoon?"** Heejin suggests after her laughing fit.

Hyunjin shrugs as she tries to recover from her blatant staring, turning her face around so that the girl won't see her big fat blush. **"Probably."**

A small silence slips between them after the person at the countercalls for Heejin's name and the girl stands up to get their ice cream, returning back with a big smile on her face that Hyunjin reciprocates.

 **"You know..."** Heejin starts speaking after taking a few bites of her cookies and cream. She looks up from her cup to Hyunjin, her mouth cleaning the bits of ice cream on her small spoon. **"l've always wanted to try planning weddings. My cousin is a wedding planner and I've seen him on his work and he was amazing at it. I was so amazed I asked him if I could help him next time."**

Hyunjin raises her eyebrows in anticipation. **"So? Did you get that next time?"**

Heejin takes a scoop of her ice cream and eats it, looking back at Hyunjin. **"Yeah, but I think I didn't do much."**

Hyunjin frowns, not liking that Heejin thinks too low of herself.

_What the...You just met her Hyunjin!_

Hyunjin sets her elbows on the table, pushing her empty cup to the side, resting her face on her palms, her eyes straight to Heejin's. **"What makes you think that you didn't do much? Did you just stay still at one place or something?"**

Heejin shakes her head and pouts, remembering the event. **"I didn't! I moved a lot. I just...none of Jungkook oppa's workers said that I did I good job..."** Heejin hangs her head low. **"lt was my first time, I really expected them to give me point outs and opinions, even if it was a bad one. But none of them did."**

Hyunjin frowns more. **"Even your cousin?"**

Heejin nods her head sadly.

**"Well, if this makes you feel better, if you did what you were supposed to do, then I think you did a darn good job."**

A smile stretches itself on Heejin's face as she keeps her head bowed down, a blush creeping up from her neck.

**"And don't worry, when I get married, I'm going to hire you to plan it for me."**

Unbeknownst to Hyunjin, a sly smirk graces on Heejin's face before it turns to a normal one.

Heejin lifts her face and smiles at the cat girl, loving how Hyunjin's sharp canines were peeping out of her smile.

Heejin finally looks up, flashing the cat girl her wide smile. **"Thank you for that Hyunjin."**

 **"No problem at all."** Hyunjin continues watching the girl eat before she suddenly remembers something. **"Wait Heejin, why were you being chased by pigeons again?"**

Heejin tenses and looks up from eating, her eyes meeting Hyunjin's curious ones. **"I was with my friends earlier, we were actually visiting the big pet shop to see the cockroaches Yerim wanted to adopt."**

 **"W-Wait, your friend wanted to adopt..."** Heejin sighs and nods, an amused smile creeping on her face. **"Yes, she wanted to adopt cockroaches. Jungeun unnie said to Yerim that cockroaches were gross one time but then she didn't talk about it ever again because Yerim cried and Jinsoul unnie heard Yerim crying and then she threatened Jungeun unnie that she'd break her bones if she ever heard that she made Yerim cry again."**

**"Jungeun as in Kim Jungeun?"**

Heejin nods. **"You know her?"**

 **"Yeah, a bit. She's Jiwoo unnie's best friend."** Heejin widens her eyes. **"The one who thought of having sex with her girlfriend in a tent in the wilderness?"**

**"Yup."**

Heejin lets out a breath of disbelief. **"The world's too small, huh?"**

 **"Did Yerim have the cockroaches?"** Hyunjin scratches the back of her head. Heejin shakes her head no.

**"She didn't get to it because Haseul unnie decided to put bird seeds on my hat while we were looking at the birds. They were actually inside their cage and they kept looking at me which I found weird. I didn't know Haseul unnie did that unspeakable crime to me. The staff asked if we wanted to look at the birds, like touching them and stuff but before I could protest, Yerim shouted yes in glee."**

Heejin meets Hyunjin's gaze. **"I guess you can imagine the rest."**

Hyunjin keeps staring at her for a while before laughing. Out loud.

**"They chased you because you had food on your head!"**

Heejin frowns and whines. **"Yah! it wasn't on my head! it was on my hat!"**

**"It's the same!"**

**"And here I am, still thinking ofyour words last week, how you kept saying you didn't have anyone to smooch at night."** A whiny voice says from Heejin's back. Hyunjin recovers from her laughing and glares at the girl standing behind the still pouting girl.

 **"Shouldn't you be at school, Hyejoo?"** Hyunjin deadpans, staring at the wolf girl giving her a smirk.

 **"School's already done, unnie."** Hyejoo moves from her place, now standing beside Heejin who's looking up at her with a smile. Hyejoo smiles timidly and offers her hand. **"You must be Hyunjin unnie's girlfriend that she never told us about, I'm Son Hyejoo, the maknae of our friend group when Yeojin's away pestering Haseul unnie."**

Heejin doesn't know if she's supposed to laugh at the irony of the situation. **"Uh, Hi. My name is Heejin, Jeon Heejin."**

Hyejoo smiles teasingly. **"Your names even end the same."** The wolf girl turns to Hyunjin and gives her a thumbs up. **"I approve."**

Before Hyunjin can denytheyoungergirl's accusation, a tiny voice pipes up from behind Hyejoo's back. **"Joo, you did---Oh! Hi Hyunjin!"**

The princess' attention turns to the girl sitting across her friend. **"Oh! is Hyejoo disturbing your date? I'm sorry! We'll be going now."**

When the two girls had left, Hyunjin looks up at Heejin who wears an amused look.

**"Now you know why I stand with my statement when I said that I have heard and saw more weird happenings than that stunt you just pulled earlier."**

Heejin laughs and throws her head back, covering her ice-cream filled mouth with her hands.

Occasionally, the cat girl would find it disgusting, but for some reason, she finds the scene. cute.

And adorable.

 **"Okay, you win."** Heejin surrenders, raising her hand in defeat. Hyunjin replies with a smug smile, leaning back on her seat. **"Of course I did. Nothing's gonna beat Jiwoo unnie's idea."**

The two laugh at their own antics and somehow falls into a newly different topic, not minding the time as the sun slowly rotates and the day passes. They only notice that it was kind of late when they hear the signal bell ofthe mall, telling the customers that they will close in less than 3 hours.

Hyunjin blinks as she stretches her arms that she hadn't move in a few hours. **"Woah, it's six already? How come we didn't notice it?"**

Heejin shrugs, trying to stop a smile from growing on her face. **"We had fun talking. Time passes really fast when you're having fun."**

Hyunjin stands up and groans, now stretching her legs on her side. She takes a few steps and offers her hand for Heejin to take, noting how Heejin looks when she has a blush on her cheeks. She smiles internally when she realizes that it was her who did that. She made Heejin flustered with just a simple gesture. **"Come on. I'll help you find your friends."**

Heejin blinks her eyes for a while, staring at Hyunjin's hand that was held out in front of her and then at Hyunjin's grinning face, a warm feeling fluttering in her when she sees Hyunjin's very eye-catching canines peeking out.

Hyunjin raises her eyebrows when Heejin doesn't responds to her after a few minutes. **"What? Hey, my hand is not dirty, you can hold it."**

 **"Can I hold it forever?"** The words slips out before Heejin can even stop it. Red cheeks glow as the two avoid each other's eyes, Heejin feeling embarrassed while Hyunjin feeling like flying.

 _"Is that a sign that she somehow likes me too? in that kind of way?"_ Hyunjin wonders as she still keeps her hand held out in front of her. Heejin takes the chance of Hyunjin spacing out to take her hand and pull the girl out of the ice cream shop, trying to avoid the topic of tackling what she just said earlier.

Hyunjin finally stops thinking when she bumps Heejin, not actually aware that they've walked quite far from the shop, now standing in front of the big pet shop where Heejin actually lost her shit.

 **"Are your friends inside?"** Hyunjin asks, not minding the tight hold Heejin has on her hand.

She's quite comfortable with it actually. Heejin tries peeking from the large windows but the big cages with different house animals makes it hard for her so she shrugs. " **Probably. Nothing really can stop Yerim from adopting her cockroaches, she's been bugging us about it for months."**

**"Not even you yeeting the fuck out of this shop after Haseul played a prank on you?"**

Heejin shakes her head no, hearing the familiar squeal coming from inside the shop. Yep, her friend's are in there alright, if Yerim's delighted squeals are to go by. **"Not even me dropping to the bottom of the Earth. Yerim loves her weird unusual animals more than anything."** She thinks for a bit. **"But probably just a little bit after her love for Yeojin. Yerim actually likes frogs too."**

 **"Heejin unnie! Where have you been?"** A very high voice asks and the two turn to see the aforementioned dongsaeng holding a small aquarium in it were small brownish cockroaches, at least 6, scurrying around in their new home.

**"You should've seen Haseul unnie's face when I forced her to hold little Jimmy, she was so happy!"**

**"More like I wanted to die."** A voice quips as the older girl steps out of the shop, hugging herself.

Yerim pouts. **"Unnie, it wasn't that bad, was it?"**

The older girl can't stand the purple-haired girl's pout so she sighs and shakes her head, making the girl happy again. **"Anyway, since Heejin's here now, we should go. I think I heard Yeojin screaming fire when Jinsoul called earlier. I don't want to go back to a toasted house. Mom and Dad are gonna kill me."**

 **"Oh hi! What's your name? Did you help my unnie get back to us? Was she a bother? I'm really sorry for her behalf, she's.just really kind of clumsy and a bit of an idi---"** Heejin stops Yerim from spouting up anymore insults, turning back to Hyunjin with an embarrassed smile gracing her face. Hyunjin can only chuckle as she steps forward. **"Oh, she wasn't a bother. She was nice actually. I just accompanied her back here because I was afraid that she would be attacked by birds again."**

Yerim giggles as Hyunjin holds out her hand. **"My name's Hyunjin. You can ask Yeojin about me."**

Haseul suddenly pipes up from behind Heejin and Yerim. **"Wait, are you that Hyunjin that Yeojin's been bragging around?"**

Hyunjin frowns. **"She was bragging me around? What was she saying?"**

 **"That she's friend with the Kim Hyunjin, captain of the basketball team and varsity player of the women's soccer team."** Haseul widens her eyes. **"Are you that Kim Hyunjin?"**

Hyunjin rubs her nape as she chuckles awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. She doesn't really mind her social status when it comes to school. **"Uh, yeah. I'm that Kim Hyunjin."**

Heejin suddenly pushes her, a pout on her face. **"You never said you're athletic and you're actually a schoolmate of mine!"**

Hyunjin shrugs. **"It never really came up. We kind of didn't have enough time to actually know each other like that."** Hyunjin says it casually, not noticing how it makes the two girls behind them share a look and a grin.

 **"Well now you have to tell that to me sometime. Along with the other weird things your friends have done."** Heejin commands, shoving her phone towards the cat girl. Hyunjin stares at her for a bit before taking the phone and putting in her number as she named her contact Kim Hyunjin. Heejin takes it back and calls the number, looking at Hyunjin's pants when her phone started ringing. She looks back at Hyunjin's confused look. **"I had to make sure that you didn't give me someone else's number."**

 **"Why would I do that? I like talking to you."** The statement makes the bunny girl blush but she composes herself.

 **"Hee? We need to go. Jinsoul texted me that Jungeun's bunk bed finally collapsed and her blue betta was on the bed. She also said that Kahei's strangling my sister for some weird reason. We need to do search and rescue operation and probably save my sister from my girlfriend."** Heejin nods at Haseul before turning again towards Hyunjin with a raised eyebrow, the cat girl has an amused smile on her face. The two chuckles as Heejin slips her arms around Hyunjin's torso, a smile both on the girls' faces. **"I guess we'll both have new stories to tell when we meet again?"**

Hyunjin laughs, pulling the older girl closer as she pats her back. **"You bet."**

After pulling away, Heejin gives the cat girl one last smile before joining her friends who are waving at Hyunjin and of course the cat girl waves back.

Hyunjin also turns to go back to get her paper bags in the ice cream shop. It was her Tzuyu unnie who owns the shop so she doesn't have any worry that the paper bag would be gone.

But before she can take her step, someone calls out her name.

**"Kim Hyunjin!"**

The said girl turns to see Heejin looking at her, quite far from her but she can tell that the older girl sports a wide smile on her face.

**"Yeah?"**

Hyunjin waits for Heejin's reply, an expectant look coming from her. The older girl smiles more widely and yells. **"You do know that you don't have to pay me for planning my own wedding, right?"**

Hyunjin takes a moment to process what the older girl had said, and before she can actually comes to term to what the girl's statement means, Heejin was already gone with her friends, leaving Hyunjin standing like an idiot in front ofthe big pet shop.

The only words she can actually say after was, **"Unbelievable."**


End file.
